


kiss me again

by perplexed (orphan_account)



Category: Smosh, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Nonbinary Character, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, please read author's notes!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/perplexed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>it's been awhile since I've felt butterflies, do you feel the same way too? if every single second could last that much longer, would you hold me?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me again

**Author's Note:**

> so... about that femsmosh thing... c:
> 
> things to bear in mind: though high school is mentioned, ian and anthony are seventeen going on eighteen; also, ian/iona is a non-binary person, but prefers female pronouns, (this may change in later chapters,) and is biologically female.
> 
> [spotify playlist part one](http://open.spotify.com/user/thisisforrp/playlist/0xQtZnjec4A5NECDzNxjku).
> 
>  
> 
> [reblog on tumblr!](http://hecox.co.vu/post/80821214354/kiss-me-again-read-on-ao3-spotify-playlist-01)

“Oh, fuck my fucking asshole!” Ant yelled as she tumbled off her board for the third time that day, righting herself and looking down at the impressive graze that ran up her forearm. That was going to be a bitch to live with until it healed, that was for sure.

“Not until I know your name at least,” she heard from beside her, turning her head just enough to catch sight of shapely legs clad in ripped blue denim, along with a hand held out to help her back onto her feet. Ant looked over the stranger properly before taking their hand. She was short and curvy, her wild mess of hair pulled into low pigtails and her jeans ripped in more places than Ant could count.

She eventually took the stranger’s hand and got up onto her feet, awkwardly extending a leg to scoot her upturned skateboard closer. Ant dusted her light cotton dress off, checking for holes in the fabric even though she was wearing shorts underneath it, and huffed out a sigh, going back to checking out the stinging graze on her arm.

“Thanks,” she said with a smile, finally dropping her arm down to her side. The stranger leaned up and slung an arm around Ant’s shoulders in a friendly gesture.

“I haven’t seen you skating here before,” the stranger said, gently guiding Ant out of the way of the other skaters so she didn’t sustain any more injuries.

“Well, no, I just moved a few days ago.” Letting herself be moved, Ant couldn’t help but feel like maybe this was the start of some movie-like initiation into a girl gang - she’d heard of far more far-fetched things happening.

“Ah, cool… Is your arm alright by the way? That’s some pretty mean road rash.” The others’ arm dropped from her shoulders finally and Ant watched as the stranger hopped up to sit on the high railing that ran around the small skatepark.

“Hm? Oh, yeah. I’ve had worse.” Glancing around, Ant leaned back against the rail herself, adding, “By the way, what’s your name?” as an afterthought. She was admittedly curious who’d come to her rescue, so to speak.

The stranger shrugged and pulled her shirt down where it had ridden up a little. “Iona, but call me that and I’ll smack you.” Iona watched as Ant’s eyes widened with fear, her face completely deadpan until she let out a small snigger. “Nah, just call me Ian, even my mum calls me that these days.”

“Ian?” Ant asked, raising an eyebrow and earning a noncommittal shrug in response.

“Yeah, it’s a kinda long story, just roll with it. What about you? What’s your name, mysterious stranger?” Ian was grinning, light blue eyes lighting up.

“Ant. Well, Antoinette, but no one calls me that.” She finally reached down to unfasten her knee pads, swinging her backpack off her back to tuck them into the pockets on the sides. Maybe this Ian, or Iona, or whatever her name was, wasn’t actually a gang leader. She was far too bubbly and soft around the edges to be a hardened criminal.

“Like Marie Antoinette? That’s kinda cool, not gonna lie.” Ian dropped down off the rail and picked her board up from where it had been resting on the floor, loosely holding it with one hand. “Where’d you live? I could take you back if you want, I don’t wanna hear of you falling over with no one to save your ass.”

Ant’s face burned pink at the gentle teasing but she straightened up and put her foot on her board regardless. “I only live a few blocks away, over on Creekhollow.”

“Ah, awesome! That’s only a block away from me!” Ian dropped her board on the floor. “Come on, let this knightess in shining armour take you home.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ant was glad that it had been easy enough to make a friend, only two days after her family had moved and long before she transferred to the nearby high school. She was pretty content with that, though she did slightly regret letting Iona know her cell phone number since she kept getting 4am texts with horrendous selfies attached which admittedly made her giggle but she’d rather get them at a reasonable hour when normal human beings were actually awake.

Regardless, it was nice to have a friend who didn’t get grossed out at her always-grazed knees and elbows, and who actually didn’t now live a good few hundred miles away, Ant decided one night a few weeks after first meeting Ian. They were lying on the grass in Ian’s back yard, sprawled out underneath the fast setting summer sun and basking in the last few rays that fell across them. She turned her head to look at her new friend and realised she could have done worse than befriending Iona, a small smile passing over her lips.

“Whatcha thinking about?” Ant heard, opening her eyes and pulling the sleeves of the thin cardigan Ian had let her borrow over her hands. She grinned, looking over at where Iona was stretched out next to her.

“Ah, nothing…” She stretched, stifling a small yawn. Ian shifted next to her, leaning over her and planting both of their hands either side of Ant’s head.

“You sure?” Ian teased. “You looked like you were having some pretty in depth daydreams to me.” She stuck their tongue out as Ant laughed, flopping back onto the warm ground and pulling her dress down their thighs.

“Oh, shut up,” Ant murmured, but she was still grinning, her face burning just slightly from the sudden closeness and then lack of it in a few split seconds.

“Who’s the lucky dude you can’t get off your mind?” Ian teased again, lying spread eagle on the grass and squinting against a hint of dying sunlight that fell across her face.

“What?” She raised an eyebrow. “Guys are overrated. They’re cute until they fart when you’re giving them a blowjob or something.”

Iona let out a snort of laughter and rolled onto her side, gripping their stomach as they laughed. “Oh my god, Ant, you can’t… Fuck.” She was grinning wide and bright through small wheezes and giggles, finally regaining enough composure to put her hand on Ant’s arm. “Lucky lady then, maybe? I dunno, I don’t care what you’re into, you’re pretty cool either way.”

“I wasn’t even daydreaming!” Ant said defensively, pushing her bottom lip out in a small pout. They both fell silent then, the distant chirping of a few cicadas feeling comforting through the vague chill in the air. Ant reached up to push a few stray strands of long, dark hair from her face, but she made no effort to move Iona’s hand from her arm. It was warm and comforting, and strangely grounding too.

When Ian’s hand brushed lower over her arm and onto her hand, fingers tangling with hers and holding on loosely, Ant just smiled and let out a content sigh. “You never did tell me who’s on your mind,” Ian pointed out quietly, brushing her thumb over the back of Ant’s hand.

“Hummm… No one, honestly.” She shrugged and opened her eyes, glancing over at Iona for a moment. “Just contemplating a few things, feeling a little homesick, y’know, the usual.”

Ian leaned over and brushed a kiss to Ant’s cheek. “Don’t think too hard, you might hurt yourself,” she quipped, a small breath escaping her mouth before they pulled back.

“Hm, you’re probably right,” Ant nodded in agreement, tightening her fingers subconsciously around Ian’s. “It never was my strong suit anyway.” Her lips curled into a fond smile until she sat up and looked at the time on her cell. “Ugh, I guess I should get going before my mom thinks I’ve been actually kidnapped and sold into slavery.”

Ian laughed softly and nodded, slowly untangling her fingers from around Ant’s. “Yeah, it’ll get dark soon too.” She huffed a breath out and roughly dusted some dried grass off her back and sides. “Want me to come over there with you?”

Ant paused for a moment before nodding. “Yeah, sure, why not?” She huffed and got herself up off the floor, grimacing at the imprint the ground had left on her bare legs. “You can be my knight in shining armour again and return me home safe and sound, minus the big gross thing on my arm.”

Ian was already picking up their boards, swaying her hips to get her dress to sit properly. “Ha! Yeah, you’re always gonna need someone around to rescue you from peril and giant spikey turtles who kidnap you. If you were Peach, I’d definitely be Mario. Or Luigi maybe, my nose is nearly as big as his.” She grinned and waited until Ant was on her feet properly to throw her board over, watching as Ant easily caught it and twirled on the spot just for the sake of it. “‘M taking Ant home, mom!” Ian called, shoving the gate at the side of the house open and holding it for their friend.

They were mostly quiet on the way back to Ant’s, save for Ian losing her footing and having to chase her skateboard down the street, leaving Ant laughing and trying her best not to fall over herself. A few houses down from Ant’s, Iona reached out and grabbed Ant’s hand. Her board was in her other hand and she was grinning, even as she leaned in and dropped a small kiss to the tip of Ant’s nose.

“See you tomorrow, babe?” Ian said softly. Ant nodded and put her foot down to stop herself from rolling away.

“Yeah, I’ll come to yours again.”

Ant hesitated for a moment, but decided to bite the proverbial bullet and leaned down to press a small, chaste kiss to Iona’s lips. “See you tomorrow,” she said with a smile, pulling away slowly and picking her board up so she could jog the last few feet home. Ant turned when she reached the front door, watching Ian slowly making their way back up the street.

Yeah, she could have done a lot worse than befriending Ian, Ant decided as she let herself into the house, leaving her skateboard sitting in the porch.


End file.
